writers_paradisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Strange Noise
Joe was a young boy, thirteen years old, and the most terrible thing had happened in his life, and, the most important of times. Joe was a very curious child, nice to his parents, to his friends, grandma. He was the nicest kid in the family. One day, Joe wanted to watch his favorite show on television at night, "Return of the Bloodsuckers." This was a sequel to the other show, "Deadly Bloodsuckers." But Joe preferred the sequel series. After the show was over, he was very, very tired, and he felt as if he'd fall asleep on the spot. Note this: His parents are on vacation, and he is home alone, but he was not afraid of anything. As Joe tucked in, he fell asleep like a baby. But not for a long time. Joe had heard a strange noise. A very, very strange noise. He was going to check. He wandered downstairs to the darkness. The noise stopped. He went all the way downstairs, and he heard noises upstairs now. Joe thought it must have been the neighbors. He went back to sleep. When he woke up, he poured a bowl of "Coco Puffs" and ate all of it. He needed the nutrition. Joe went outside to ride his bike. Two more days and Mom and Dad will be back. Joe biked around the street for an hour until he spotted his friend, Ty. He said hi to Ty and asked if he could come in the house, and Ty said he could. Ty showed Joe his new Hot Wheels, and Joe was very happy for his friend. They played over his house with multiple toys for about two hours. Then they watched television for three hours. It was 3:07 when Ty said that it was time for Joe to leave. When Joe left, it took another hour for him to get home. He checked the time: 4:34. He came back to Ty's house at 5:43. He asked Ty if he wanted to have a sleep-over, Ty said he would. They got to the house at 7:09, and played with Joe's toys and watched television until 10:28. Ty was tired, Joe wasn't very tired. Ty fell asleep at 10:57 and Joe stayed wide awake. Then he heard the sound. He tried to wake Ty up. He woke him up successfully and told him to check his parent's room. It was 11:06 and Ty still hadn't come back. Where was he? Joe checked his parent's room looking for Ty, and he didn't. He was confused. Did he leave? He couldn't have, he didn't hear the door. But then, at that moment, something grabbed his leg. He tried to rip it off. Too strong. It was too strong. He was pulled under the bed. Those, unfortunately, was his last moments. As well as Ty, him too. The parents came home and heard the news. They were confused more then sad. What killed them? The real question is: Who? Twelve Years Later The neighborhood is completely empty, due to the events. They bulldozed all the houses. They make the neighborhood into woods, and the house is still lying there. One day, two kids, Josh, and Doug, came to the house. They are both in high school, they have flashlights and are exploring the woods. Josh dared Doug to ding dong ditch the house. What a mistake. Josh ran away, but Doug tripped on a branch, Josh kept running. The next day, at the high school, Josh didn't see Doug at school. What happened to him? Josh went to the woods the next day, He was horrified. Doug was hung. He was on a branch, and his corpse was rotting, with flies around his body. Josh puked and ran away as fast as he could. He realized he killed his friend over a stupid bet. He was very sad. To this day, no one goes to the house, ever.